


Stood up

by SunsetSilver



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adorable Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mentioned Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetSilver/pseuds/SunsetSilver
Summary: "Hey, sorry I'm late, work was awful."Ventus had no idea who was sitting in front of him at the moment.He got stood up, and he accepted it. It's not like he was important anyway, it was just some guy he met during his morning run, he was about to leave when this guy with jet black hair and gorgeous yellow eyes came and sat in front of him.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Stood up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first post and i have no idea what I'm doing so i wrote this little one shot for fun while i figure things out. I might expand on this but it depends.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, work was awful."

Ventus had no idea who was sitting in front of him at the moment.

He got stood up, and he accepted it. It's not like he was important anyway, it was just some guy he met during his morning run, he was about to leave when this guy with jet black hair and gorgeous yellow eyes came and sat in front of him.

"Uh...um, hi?" It was pretty obvious he was lost for words, he didn't even know who this guy was! How was he supposed to know if this guy was going to lead him into a dark ally and murder him or not.

The handsome stranger whispered to him, "I saw you got stood up and thought that you might want some company. I'm Vanitas and just so you know, I don't do this often." Ventus still didn't know what to say, he was dumbfounded by this 'Vanitas'. Who just goes up to people and does this?

"Ok, hi... I'm Ventus..." He tried to think. "So I guess this means I can finally order, huh?" He smiled at Vanitas, hoping that he could carry a conversation better than Ventus could.

"Yeah if you wanna eat here but honestly, McDonalds isn't far and I'd prefer eating there." Wow. Why did this guy even come and sit with him if he'd prefer to go to McDonalds anyway? Though... Ven did actually think that this restaurant seemed a bit snobby, so he quickly agreed to walk there.

Leaving the restaurant, Ventus asked Vanitas, "So why'd you come and sit with me?" 

Vanitas shrugged, digging his hands into his pockets as he replied, "You looked sad and I needed some company so I decided that we may as well hang out for a while. You can leave if you want, I don't mind."

"What? No! I was supposed to go on a date tonight and it's gonna happen, even if it's at a McDonald's."

Vanitas laughed quietly and looked at Ventus, "Alright alright, calm your tits we're almost there."

Ventus fake pouted, causing Vanitas to laugh again, which sounded like music to Ven's ears, why did Vanitas have to have a silky smooth voice too? He better watch out or Ven might fall in love.

Once they got to McDonalds, they had talked for a good 30 minutes, laughing and giggling along the way, turns out Vanitas is pretty funny in a sarcastic kind of way. While they walked in the place, they were still stuck in conversation, "He really said that!?"

"Yeah, you can tell who got the brains in my family."

"The cat?" Ventus was laughing and smiling, actually surprised at how much fun he was having with Vanitas when just less than an hour ago he was thinking of going home and sulking with some ice cream. 

After they ordered some food they went and sat near a window, looking out into an almost empty car park and a dark night sky, "I wonder how he's doing, the guy who stood me up that is. I kinda hope he feels super guilty but at the same time he's the thing that made you come up to me in the first place, so in a way I'm glad he stood me up." Ventus smiled as he saw a car fly past in the distance, and in the corner of his eye see Vanitas look at him with those golden cat eyes.

He smirked, "Yeah, I hope he's happy, I mean who would want to spend an evening with you. I'm just glad you ended up with me and not some other poor, kind soul that you would annoy to death." Ventus laughed and shouted 'Hey' at Vanitas's oh so kind remark as the food came to the table.

As they ate they kept talking and suddenly ended up playing 20 questions, or at least something like it, "When did you realise you were gay? Or bi or whatever, you mentioned that it was a guy who stood you up so I guessed."

"Yeah I'm gay, I found out after my first ever girlfriend, Kairi, kissed me after a date. I realised that I felt more when looking at my friend Terra than when kissing her." He laughed at himself, "I ended it with her the next day and she was good with it, we still talk sometimes when we see each other." Ventus took a bite out of his burger, "How about you? I mean if you're into guys that is."

Vanitas laughed, "Yeah, I like both, found out when i was 15 and high as a kite when someone- I think it was Larxene? - dared me to kiss my brother's friend Riku who was there at the time, I did it and we dated for a while but he told me after about a week that he was imagining Sora when we kissed and that he was head over heels for my brother. I don't know how, I mean I don't think he can even count to ten but I guess love is love, right?" He grinned at the blond after he took a sip of his drink, "So my turn, how old were you when you lost your virginity?"

Ventus spluttered, coughing he tried to speak, "You can't just ask me that out of the blue! I haven't yet dude."

Vanitas's eyes widened, "What? But you're hot, how have you not had sex yet?"

Ven was overwhelmed, did Vanitas just say he was hot? He was not prepared for that. "Well I guess I'm just not hot enough because I never get asked out anywhere, people say I'm cute but not boyfriend material." He smiled at Vanitas, who just looked even more confused than he already was.

"I will never understand that. How can people not see that you're hot. Look at you, you have a 'the boy next door' kinda vibe, sweet and cute but super hot at the same time." Ven was getting hotter by the second, how can this guy say all this stuff without getting nervous or anything?

"Well I guess people don't see that. But thanks for the compliments. Anyway my question, you dating anybody?" Ventus immediately regretted asking it. It was way too forward and he was sure he would be rejected on the spot.

Vanitas sighed, "Nah, after my last break up my ex decided she was going to tell everybody in town how awful of a boyfriend I was, even though pretty much all the things she had said were lies, saying I was homophobic? Really? Lady I like guys myself how can I judge other people for their sexuality?" Vanitas looked overly annoyed, "Anyway I'm still confused on how you're still a virgin, dude you could get pretty much anyone you wanted. Oh and my question is do you wanna head out? We've been here since 9 and it's 2am."

Ven's eyes widened as he checked his watch and uttered a 'shit' under his breath, "Yeah we should probably go, my house is an hour walk so this is goodbye." 

He started to put on his jacket and leave when Vanitas interrupted him, "Hell no, you're not walking an hour home at 2am, I'll walk you back." Ventus looked at him and nodded.

As they were getting close to his apartment block, Ventus asked, "Hey, um, I was wondering if I could get your number? This was really fun and I wouldn't mind seeing you again if you can deal with me."

Vanitas smiled, "Yeah, here." He read out his number and by the time they'd exchanged they had arrived at the apartment, "So I'll text you sometime, and I wanna ask, maybe it could be an actual date next time?" Ventus was mindblown, Vanitas was quite obviously way out of his league ao he stood there for a second dumbfounded until he finally came back to consciousness uttering a very happy 'Yes' and hugging the other man.

Vanitas smiled and pulled him into a kiss goodnight, promising a call the next day.


End file.
